


Sparks || DreamNotFound

by txmptation



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, thedreamteam
Genre: :), Confessions, DreamTeam, Dreams POV, Enjoy the story, Flirting, Gaylovers, Heartbreak, Internal Conflict, LGBTQ, Nightmares, Romance, Secret Crush, dreamnotfound, i have no other tags, in love with british boy, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmptation/pseuds/txmptation
Summary: Dream just can't escape the British boy who's slowly consuming his entire brain. The two are perfect for each other, but something seems to be holding one of them back. Dream's fight to rid George from his head brings major accidents in the friendships, but everyone has a happy ending, don't they?
Comments: 97
Kudos: 373





	1. flattered

Orlando Florida, 7:28AM October 25th 

Dream's eyes fluttered open, the sound of birds gentle call's washed into his room. He rolled reluctantly onto his side, glancing at the bright red numbers on the older clock beside his bed. 7:28AM. Dream groaned, reaching for the pillow besides the one beneath his head. He pulled it over his ears and shut his eyes in attempt to fall back asleep and block out the soothing melodies.

Rest wasn't able to overcome him again and he gave up, tossing the pillow off the bed. He sat up and looked at the foot of the bed where a beautiful feline sat tall staring at him with needy eyes, mewing in a fit of hunger. The birds outside hadn't slowed down on their chirps and calls, but now that Dream was awake he didn't mind it much, more so enjoyed it. He sat up on the bed and reached for the cat, pulling her onto his lap.

"Goodmorning Patches." He smiled, delicately brushing his hand over her back, "Hungry aren't you?" At those words she had jumped up, and fled out of his room towards the kitchen. Dream pulled himself out of the warm confinement of his blankets, and grabbed his phone before following after the molly.

The kitchen was flooded with warm light from the rising sun, much more heated than his room where blackout curtains covered the windows. Dream place his phone on the island and approached a cabinet besides the fridge, pulling out a small container and sitting it on the counter. Patches leapt up besides the clear case, pawing at Dream's hands as he opened the lid and took a scoop from it.

"Over here girl," He turned towards the foot of the island, pouring the dry food into the bowl beside her water. "Now I've got to feed myself." Dream put away the cat food and changed his focus to the fridge, scanning its containments.

There wasn't anything that looked appetizing to him, and to be fair he wasn't that hungry. He shut the door to keep from wasting it's cold air. Breakfast was a no go this morning. He picked up his phone and switched rooms, flopping onto the couch and unlocking the device. The first app he opened was twitter, to make sure he wasn't being cancelled or attacked for anything misunderstood or ridiculous.

He hadn't really missed anything besides a few random tweets fueled by absolute nonsense. For once twitter seemed normal and calm, not overwhelmed with chaos. While scrolling through and liking tweets a name popped up at the top of his phone, plastering a smile on his face.

George is about to stream, hop on loser. Sapnap texted him.

There was no other way he'd rather spend his Sunday then with his best friends. He placed his thumb on the message and slid it down, typing a response. Alright, but only if you ask nicely.

Dream got up from the couch and made his way back to his room, pulling out the chair from his desk. He sat down and looked back at his phone, still waiting on a response from Sapnap. He turned on his monitor and watched everything flicker to life, the light washing over his skin. Dream opened Twitch and typed George's name in, clicking on his stream then muting the tab so it wouldn't overlap the actual discord call. 

Pleaseee? Please will you join George's stream, oh please oh please. Sapnaps message eventually came through, and brought a small laugh out of Dream. He grabbed his head set and adjusted it onto his head, moving around his microphone. Discord popped up infront of him with a few clicks- he pulled his cursor around the screen, joining George and Sapnaps voice call. Right away his headphones were flooded with shouts and giggles.

"Hi Dream!" George exclaimed. Dream could hear the smile through the technology, and even see it on the stream. Before he had a chance to respond George had already begun talking again, "Thank you kitkathugs for the twenty gifted!"

"Sapnap you begged me to get on, do you need special attention?" Dream smirked, joining the SMP where the other two had already been, doing absolutely nothing productive.

"Of course I do daddy Dream!" Sapnap shouted, sending vibrations into Dreams ears. Quickly he lowered the volume, and went back to joining the two. Dream refrained from a response, and instead bounded around the game looking for them as they chatted.

Instead of listening Dream zoned out, his character came to a stop as he gazed off past his computer screen at the wall. One small thing locked on his mind, George's birthday was coming up! He had lots of things planned out that he wanted to do to celebrate him turning 24, but figured none of his fantasies would actually end up happening.

"Dream!" George screeched, snapping him from his thoughts. He quickly looked back to his computer screen only to be met by two block characters throwing multiple punches at his own character. He fixed his grip on his mouse and placed his hand back on the keyboard, bounding away from his friends.

"What the hell!" He huffed, turning around to fight back. The three clashed instantly and inevitably Dream ended up killing Sapnap, causing George to call his retreat and run off. "Yeah, damn right. Serves you two."

"Not our fault you weren't answering us." Sapnap retorted, reappearing on Dreams screen to collect his items.

"I was thinking, zoned out." Dream pulled back his bow, aiming it at the little figure hiding in the distance.

"Thinking about what? Hm?" George persisted the topic.

"Your birthday, you turn twenty-four in a week!" Dream let out a soft laugh, "Can't just not try to plan something for it." He smiled jumping around spamming blocks in the open field they had been in. He minimized his screen and pulled open the stream, looking at the boy in the corner.

"I'm flattered." George chuckled. It was that contagious laugh that just permanently glues a smile to your face. A warm sensation blossomed in Dream's chest. There was something about it that just brought joy to him. But he couldn't pin-point what. Maybe it was how soft and gentle the sound was. How it reminded him of a baby's giggle. He wasn't sure how to describe that feeling he got when he heard it, so he'd just let it slide countless times over and over.

"I bet you are." Sapnap snickered in a joking tone.

The three continued their gameplay for two continuous hours, Dream had begun to grow weary of the game, but didn't want to leave the stream early. Eventually George had worn out to, and he announced to the viewers that the stream would be ending. Dream opened the game menu and left, closing out the tab. George's stream popped onto his screen and he smiled, leaning back in his chair as the boy brought it to an end.

"Bye guys!" He waved to the camera. "I'll see you next stream. We are going to raid Eret, love you all!"

"I love you more," Sapnap chimed.

"No I do." Dream insisted, sharpening his tone.

George let out that little chuckle again, sending Dream into a flustered fit, "Byeeeee!"

Dream slid down in his chair his heart doing small flips, watching the screen turn from George's stream to Eret's. It was reliving to know that his every word wasn't being vocalized to thousands of viewers anymore. "Well that was fun." He spoke up, breaking the silence in the voice call.

"It was, I've got stuff to go do. So I'm gonna dip. I'll talk to you guys later today." The sound echoed through Dreams headset signifying Sapnap had left the channel. He let out a sigh and sat himself back up, muting Eret's stream.

"How did you sleep last night?" George asked, his voice filled Dream's head. He smiled, he cared! How sweet of him to ask about his sleep habits.

"I'd say pretty good. I woke up to birds singing outside my window, and Patches mad because she was hungry." The call fell silent once more. It wasn't an awkward silence, but more so a comforting one. Dream knew there was presence on the other line, and that's what mattered. He figured George was up to something that was occupying him from fueling a conversation, so he refrained from pushing one.

A few more silent minutes passed, Dream looked down at the corner of his screen, 10:13AM. With a sigh he finally spoke up. "I think I'm going to go get something to eat, and do some editing. I'll call you tonight?"

"Alright, sounds good. Eat something yummy." The two exchanged a quick laugh before Dream left the call, pushing himself away from the desk. His chair bumped the rear of his bed, knocking a huff out of him.

Dream stood, and pushed the chair back into the desk, turning off the monitors. Everything flickered off, and he was left standing in darkness and silence. He worked his way to the curtains and yanked them back, light immediately flooded into his room. He quickly turned his head away, taken aback by the bright light overcoming the once dark area.

He grabbed his phone and left the room, blinking the light out of his eyes. Patches sat proudly on the island, swatting at a fly that was buzzing around her as though taunting the feline. The sight caused Dream to laugh as he walked by, pulling leftover pasta out of the fridge to heat up.

As he watched the bowl spin in the microwave, that same gentle, warm, calming chuckle replayed in his head.


	2. beauty

Orlando Florida, 3:24AM October 26th

The water lapped against the sand, splashes of cold water splattering Dream's side as he walked along the calmed shore. It felt like he had been walking an eternity, even though he had only just arrived. The moon was full, beaming beautiful white light down on the emptied land.

Dream paused at the sound of laughter, his head whipped around, but there was no one near. Out over the water was just plain darkness, no boats or lights. Clouds had fallen over the moon. Ahead of him looked the same, and so did behind him. Quickly he began to question his location. Surely he hadn't already gone too far away from the parking lot. He should still be able to see it. The more he looked around, the more worried he got.

Instead of continuing his trek down the waters edge, he spun around on his heels and picked up the pace heading back to where he had come from. The more and more he walked, the more exhausted he became. It was like a never-ending loop down the beach. His eyes were glued to the land opposite the water, hoping too see the parking lot.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing, it was all just more and more sand. His heart rate began to speed up and he reached for his phone that he had placed in his pocket. To his luck, it was gone. His wallet and keys weren't there anymore either. He had nothing and was in the middle of no where.

"Hello? Anyone?" Dream called out, his panicked voice echoing down the shore. There was nothing, not a single thing or person. He sat down in the sand, pulling his knees to his chest, scanning the water's surface. A tingling feeling crept up his spine, falling over the rest of his trembling body. He refrained from shouting again, and instead sat there in silence watching the water, then tucked his head between his knees.

After what felt like eternity, a cold touch washed over his shoes, and his head rose, looking down at his feet. The waves had began to grow in size, and were now reaching his position. In the blink of an eye Dream was off the sand, running inland. No matter how far he ran, he still never saw anything other than sand and water. A quick glance behind him sent him into pure panic. The wave's were reaching colossal sizes.

Dream picked up his pace, but it didn't feel like he was gaining any distance from the ocean. The waves were catching back up to him and there wasn't anything he could do. He took a small moment to turn around and look, and in that moment a giant wave swept him off his feet, yanking him down under the water. He tumbled over, squinting his eyes shut and holding his breath.

Eventually his head popped back up, and he was in the middle of nowhere- yet again. But this time where was no land. Just open ocean, filled with massive waves. Within a seconds time, he was pulled back down, being tossed and turned by the rough waters. His lungs began to burn as he fought to return to the surface. But with each passing moment he was pulled deeper and deeper by a strange force of seemingly nothing.

Dream's lungs felt as though they were going to explode. He had no clue what to do, there was nothing to do. After a small thought, he opened his mouth, taking the salty cold water into his lungs. Bubbles floated up to the surface. He sunk down into the depths of the strange location. Everything in his vision turned to nothingness.

He shot up in bed, gasping for air. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and his shirt was glued to his skin. He looked over at the clock, 3:46AM. Dream slowly lowered back down onto the bed, breathing fast and heavy. "It wasn't real."

That burning feeling in his lungs crept back into his chest, causing him to roll onto his side and curl himself into a ball. His phone buzzed, followed by another, and another. He reached for his phone on the nightstand and turned it on, looking at the lit up device. Text's from Sapnap and George were flooding in.

Dream opened George's messages first. He had originally messaged him after their call earlier in the night, telling him to sleep well. It was followed by the question, Can you send me a picture of Patches? Sapnap and I are arguing over her fur colors.

A small laugh escaped him, even in his panicked state George and Sapnap were still able to bring him joy. The rest of the texts were all frantic attempts to get him to respond.

I'm alive don't worry. Just fell asleep after our call. And here you go: *Attachment: 1 Image*

His response was short but effective. All the messages from Sapnap were mainly about the same thing except the one's before the cat problem. Dream scanned over them, and instantly fell into a place of worry.

George is acting weird. He called me after you guys hung up and just seemed off, Read the first message. I doubt it's anything big. I just thought to let you know. He's more open with you.

Dream disregarded the messages, not acknowledging them to Sapnap. He responded to the cat picture question, and laid back down. A pit of despair had grown in his chest, replacing the burning feeling that had tormented him in his dream. He laid on his back, looking up at the ceiling fan as it spun in circles.

He was exhausted, yet every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was water and sand. He did not want to go back to that horrible place. Instead of attempting sleep continuously, he sat more upright- fiddling with his sheets, thinking about what Sapnap had told him. Maybe he should check on George. But it was probably nothing, there was no reason for Dream to be over worried.

Or was there? What if something was seriously wrong. The thought of George upset over something was too unsettling for Dream. He grabbed his phone and opened the text chain with George, pressing the call button mindlessly. After a few seconds of ringing, to Dream's surprise, George picked up.

"Hello?" His voice was music to Dream's ears. Almost seamlessly his head clear of the thoughts racing through it.

"Hey George," He paused. What an idiot, an absolute idiot. He didn't want to straight up ask him if something was wrong and tell him that Sapnap had said something. George would question why he called him minutes after instead of waiting till morning.

How was Dream supposed to explain to his friend that he was too worried about him to wait? That's a normal friend thing, though. Isn't it? To worry a lot about each other. "I just needed someone to talk to. Woke up from a bad dream, and figured why not call you after some time of not being able to fall back asleep."

That was only half a lie at least. Dream figured he would be able to decide if he was alright based on the way he spoke and his mood. At least he hoped he would, he didn't think he'd be able to change the conversation topic to George for a bit.

"Oh alright. What was the dream?" George's tone had softened, bringing a comforting feeling over him. He rested a little bit, loosening his muscles and sinking back into his pillows.

"I was on a beach, and it was never-ending. But it felt so real. All directions were just darkness. At the start, it was beautiful, the moon was stunning. Cloud's soon covered it and everything fell into a hell hole. The wave's started to get bigger and eventually swallowed me whole. I ended up drowning." The explanation came out in one breath.

"Why don't you focus on the start of it then? Try and forget the ending ever happened. The moon, you say it was stunning and the entire setting was beautiful. Tell me more about that." George suggested. Dream took a deep breath, this wasn't why he had called. He didn't want to talk about his nightmare problem, he wanted to make sure his friend was ok.

"Well uh, the sky was painted with stars, and the moon was reflecting over the water. It wasn't dark and the moon was giving off an amazing white light across the sand. It was great." A smile crept onto his face.

"Sounds like it."

"Reminded me of you, the beauty of it." Dream had realized his words too late. He had already spoken. A warm laugh came from the other line. That damned laugh that aroused butterflies in Dream's stomach.

"You think I'm beautiful Clay?" His real name rolled off George's tongue in such a nice way. It sent a small wave of chills down Dream's spine. George was so normal about the comment. Dream could hear his smile through the phone though.

"I know your beautiful."

The call fell silent. Neither of them spoke up for a time period that felt like forever to Dream. The moments were tense, but also comforting. It was as though the two of them thought speaking would do damage. Those silence minutes left time for Dream to think about what he had said. Did he mean it? Or was it just another joke?

How was George even supposed to reply to that. It had practically come out of no-where. Yet a small voice finally came through. "I know I am too, loverboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hope you enjoyed this chapter:)  
> I had lots of fun writing it


	3. two truths and a lie

Orlando Florida, 9:37Am October 26th

Loverboy. The single name hadn't left Dream's head since it came out of George's mouth. Although he was sure it meant nothing, It's just a silly name. But Dream's head kept leading him back to it. The meaning of the word made it even harder to forget. What if he didn't mean it like that though?

It is George who said it, and to be fair he's kinda clueless. Maybe it was nothing more than a dumb name, probably just the first thing that game to George's mind. There was no possible way that he was serious last night. Not a single chance.

Dream had been so caught up in his head that he had forgotten about the eggs on the stovetop, being snapped back to reality from the smoke alarm signifying the burning food. He quickly switched off the stove top and began swatting smoke away from the alarm in a frantic manner. "God damnit." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead. "Get out of my head George."

He dumped the burnt egg's and gave up on breakfast. It wouldn't hurt to skip the meal, he would just eat later. Dream returned to his room on an empty stomach and a racing mind. What was there to do that would make him forgot the call?

The entire purpose of it was to make sure George was ok, and they barely even got to that. Dream flopped onto his bed, Patches leaping up beside him. He laid staring up at the ceiling while gently petting the cat. I know I am too, Loverboy.

As if the short sentence hadn't worked him up enough. Dream couldn't get the way George said his name off his mind either. It was so nice to hear. Usually it was found odd when people other than his family called him Clay. But time George said it, and how nice it sounded just wouldn't leave Dream alone.

He couldn't escape, he was surrounded by the conversation from only a few hours ago. His phone buzzed and he rolled over, grabbing it. I'm going to stream, George is joining. Do you want to tag along? Bad and Karl might hop on. It's my Q&A. Sapnap had said.

Dream pondered the offer for a few minutes before agreeing to join. There was no way he could miss it, he knew the questions would be hilarious. But he would also have to speak with George, and he wasn't so sure if he could handle that. Hear his sweat laugh and that warming chuckle. He'd have to though, overwise he would need an excuse not to join the stream, and he didn't want to lie to his friends.

He moved to his desk, opening up discord to join. After a few minutes, a ringing noise erupted in Dreams headset and he accepted the call. "Hey gu-"

Before he was able to announce a simple greeting, shouts of hello's overwhelmed him, and he rushed to turn down the volume. "Well you guy's seem energetic."

"Yeah dude I'm hyped, this stream is gonna be fun." Sapnap genuinely seemed ready, and so did George. The questions would be tweeted out to him as the stream went on, and they'd pick through them and use the most interesting.

"I bet it will be, are you about to go live?" Dream asked, clicking around on discord to answer messages.

"Yup-" After a small moment of silence from all ends Sapnap exploded into a warm welcoming to everyone joining the stream early. "Hi everyone! Welcome to the stream."

"Welcome everyone!" George added, trailing into a small laughter at all the energy from Sapnap. Dream froze in his seat, a smile creeping onto his face. What a cute little laugh.

He sat back after pulling up Sapnaps stream, he had his facecam on, and to Dreams surprise, right next to him was George. Below the two was Dream's discord icon. He clicked back to the call and saw that they were using it for the stream. Dream already knew he was doomed, there was no way he'd focus on Sapnap this stream. His eyes were going to be on George and his damned smile.

Sapnap had begun to explain what was happening, why everyone was on screen, and how it was going to go down. Dream looked at twitter momentarily and already saw loads of questions with the tag, SapnapAnswerMe.

"Alright, lets get into it then, shall we?" Sapnap sat up more, "George you wanna look through them first?"

"Gladly," George answered, looking down at his phone as he scrolled through the tag. "Oou how about this one from lindsay_309. If you were at a bar with your girlfriend and you saw her cheating what would you do?"

All three of them erupted into laughter, "What kind of question is this, we aren't on Love or Host anymore." Sapnap shook his head, "And I don't know, confront her? I wasn't expecting that kind of question."

As more questions were asked, Dream looked at George and let his mind consume him, completely blocking out the talking. George's smile was so warming, it just gave Dream this everlasting feeling of joy. He wasn't sure why.

Friends make each other happy, surely it's just that. But he didn't get that feeling with Sapnap. Once more the conversation the recent night took over. And Dream sat there staring at the giggling George while he tried to unscramble his head.

"Dream, you there?" Sapnap shouted, yanking Dream from his fantasies and troubles.

"Huh- yeah I'm here. Sorry, spaced out for a moment." He returned his focus to Sapnap, "What happened?"

"The question that just got asked, you didn't react and we thought maybe you died." George looked back down at his phone to re-read the tweet. "Sapnap, do you ship DreamNotFound?"

Sapnap and George began laughing and wheezing. Dream sat there with no reaction other than pure fear out of what would sprout from this upcoming talk. Not to mention- George was choosing the questions- out of thousands of tweets, he chose this one? He forced a laugh, "Yeah Sapnap, do you ship DreamNotFound?"

"I'm not sure. You guy's are hella cute but like- me and Dream would be way better." Sapnap huffed, "And that's just facts."

"Your ridiculous Sapnap. You and Dream together wouldn't even compare to me and him. And that's real facts." George's spark of irritation caught Dream off-guard. It was obvious by Sapnaps facial expressions it had caught him off-guard as well.

"Says the one who wont even tell him that you love him." Sapnaps response was fueled by some sort of anger at the attitude George had picked up, but it was still very obviously a joke. George's smile had faltered, pulling Dream's heart strings.

"Oh fuck off," George rolled his eyes, "I'm just not as open as you are. Doesn't mean I don't love him, I'm just don't want to say it infront of thousands of people for them all to clip and spread to even more people." Dream opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sapnap.

"It's a joke dude, chill."

"Everything's a joke to you. Some things are actually serious Sapnap." Dream watched as George's camera vanished, and a noise signified him leaving the call. Sapnap sat there taken aback, staring at the camera in pure shock.

"What the fuck just happened-" Dream stammered. He was completely shocked at how defensive George had gotten. Sapnap did come for him, but the reaction George gave seemed unlike him.

"I'm not sure- we'll be right back chat." Sapnap muted himself from the stream and the stream went black. Dream watched the chat zoom by with panic about what was happening. "What is his problem?"

"I don't know Sapnap, but you pissed him off."

"Over saying I don't ship him with you because I would look better with you?" Sapnap was clearly angered by the situation.

"I, guess? Maybe he just thought you were serious, and the love thing probably pissed him off since we know he isn't up for that public affection." Dream tried to be reasonable, perhaps this was all a bit just for content.

"That's ridiculous. What if he's all serious though? What if he's actually upset that I dissed you guys together. Maybe he likes you." Sapnap giggled at the thought. But it struck Dream harder than lightning. The outburst pointed to George liking the idea of him and Dream together. So maybe Loverboy wasn't used out of context after all?

"Maybe he does, maybe he doesn't. You have a stream to get back to. I'll text him and check on him." Dream grabbed his phone. You alright? Short and simple, but it was all he could think of.

"Do you like him? Like are you falling for him? There has to be reason to his acting like that. Am I missing something? Are you guy's having some secret romance?" Sapnap questioned. Dream stopped his movement and looked up at his discord where Sapnap sat there fiddling with a pen. He wished they were having any sort of romance.

This was a huge moment. Does he tell Sapnap his building feelings for the British guy, or just say no and move on? The decision was difficult. What would be the benefits of either? He didn't think there would be any on either end.

"I don't know, I might be. Ha, falling for the British boy. But, this isn't a conversation to have while your streams waiting for you though. And defiantly not one I want to have with you, before I have it with George himself." Dream looked back at Sapnaps stream, where the chat had been flooded with people in all caps saying UNMUTED UNMUTED. Dream felt his heart drop.

"Oh my god!" Sapnap shouted, and Dream knew he had also just realized the mistake. Sapnap had managed to accidently unmute them from the stream. The stream ended within the same moment, and Sapnap was frantically apologizing. "Dream I had muted I swear I don't know how I unmuted I didn't-"

"Its- fine." Dream stared wide eyed at his blank twitch screen, his heart sinking deeper and deeper in his stomach. "How many people- were watching?"

"It was uh, biggest stream I've had- the count got up to 75k." Sapnaps voice had faded. Without saying another word Dream left the call and grabbed his phone, frantically opening twitter to clips of their conversation. The comments ranged from spazzing shippers to people saying to stop spreading it.

He silently begged it would stop spreading. He didn't want it to get out that he thinks he may be catching feelings for GeorgeNotFound. But it already had, to thousands of people, soon to be millions due to his following.

His phone screen darkened and it was a call from George. With a deep breath he answered, and the call was filled with silence. Neither end spoke until multiple minutes into the call. "Let's play a game Clay."

His name twisted his heart, even in the midst of all the panic and chaos, George's voice still caused him to sink down in his chair and calm down. "What game?"

"Two truths and a lie. You say three statements, and the person has to decide which one is a lie. Simple enough I'd say."

"Ok." Dream thought nothing of it. "Do you want to go first?"

"Of course I do." George's tone was sending out so many mixed signals. "After each statement let me know what you think it is, just to add more to the game. One, I'm turning twenty-four soon."

"Truth, you are. This is easy." Dream smiled, the foolish game bringing him small joy in his state of panic.

"Two, I don't want to speak with you for a bit." A long silence came over the call.

"Uh, I'd hope lie? It depends on the third statement though." Dream sat up, the next few moments were filled with tension and anticipation.

"I'm falling for you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which ones the lie and which ones the 2nd truth? thank you to those who have read this far, it means a lot:)


	4. overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for such the long wait on the next chapter. I uploaded this story to Ao3 not thinking it would get any publicity. Coming back to my account over a week later to see 900+ hits and all the comments made me so happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter<3

Orlando Florida, 2:57am, October 27th

Dream laid in bed with his eyes locked on the blank ceiling above him. After George had gotten the final statement out, the call fell silent and ended before Dream could give a response, leaving him completely clueless. He had been laying in bed doing nothing but thinking and reading twitter since.

The two sentences were like knives, stabbed into his chest. He didn't want to make the assumption that either was true or false, and he hoped so dearly that the second one George spoke was the lie. But what if it wasn't? What if George really didn't want to speak with Dream anymore?

This wasn't the only thing consuming Dream's head at three in the morning. The clips of him and Sapnap talking were still spreading like wildfire, despite both of them tweeting to stop reposting them and to delete them. Most of the fans listened, and help report people who were posting them. Even with the clips slowly being stopped, it didn't effect everyone still speaking on it.

Even his own discord server was run over by theories on the situation between him and George. It infuriated him to the point he even said in the general chat to fuck off, and that it wasn't there business to discuss. Quickly realizing the mistake and loss of his temper, he did deleted the message and apologized. 

He had also received a huge wave of insults, and even death threats over possibly being gay. And had come across multiple tweets attacking him for it. It was heartwarming to see his fans quick to defend him though. 

He had multiple missed calls from Sapnap since he had abandoned the discord call, but not a single message from the person he wanted to hear from. The one who had left him even more confused than he was before.

Fan's were getting ahead of themselves, concluding that Dream did like George despite him clearly saying that he didn't know if he was, only that he might be. The entire situation only added onto Dreams scrambled thoughts.

Perhaps the fans are right, maybe he does like George? But they couldn't make that decision for him. If he didn't like George though, why did he want the last statement to be the truth so badly? Because that means I won't lose him as a friend. Was the main reason he had been using to defend himself against obviously wanting George to be falling over not speaking to him.

It wasn't cutting it though. Dream knew that wasn't at all why he wanted it to be the truth. It was a ridiculous attempt to make peace in his mind. But what else was he supposed to do? Accept he liked his best friend? But what if George didn't like him back, and the last statement was the lie. 

Dream concluded it to be unfair. Unfair for George to throw this at him during his state of panic due to clips of him saying he might like his friend were spreading around. Multiple times throughout the night he contemplated answering Sapnap and going to him for help, but never ended up doing so. 

As soon as the clock made it to 3:30, he figure it best to ask for advice. He grabbed his phone which was sitting beside his leg on the bed, and opened Sapnaps contact, pressing the call button without caring to look at the messages sent. 

It rung for no more than a few seconds before he picked up. "Hello? Dream? Are you okay? I've been trying to reach out to you bu-"

"I'm fine Sapnap. Just- overwhelmed and extremely confused." 

"I'm here for you dude, I'm so fucking sorry about the mute thing. I've no idea how I unmuted. This is my fault, and I hope you know how seriously sorry I am about it." Sapnap started his apology.

"I don't want you to sit here and say sorry the rest of your life. After I left the discord call, George called me." Dream sighed, glad to finally have made the decision of telling someone. After being met with silence, he continued. "He asked to play a game, and I said yes."

"What game? Like a video game or-?" He spoke up finally, in the moment Dream went silent to build up his voice so he could keep explaining.

"Two truths and a lie. It was easy at first, he said he's turning twenty-four soon which obviously is a truth. Then it went downhill. The next two statements were 'I don't want to speak with you for a bit' and 'I'm falling for you too.'" 

Both of them went quiet, the silence was a mixture of awkward and uncomfortable. Dream wasn't expecting too much, besides a bit of advice. It was all he wanted. 

"If you want me to tell you which I think is the lie and the truth, I have no idea. It could really be either." Sapnap began, "But I don't think George would stop talking to you just because you admitted you possibly liked him? You wouldn't drive him away." 

"Are you sure though? I feel like it's made him uncomfortable with me." 

"Then why would he have called you directly after it happened? He would've probably needed time to process it, and I doubt he'd just give you a hard time for it end in him not talking to you." He tried to reason, but all Dream could think about was that the second statement was the truth.

"Maybe you should try talking to him?" Dream suggested.

"I could I guess, he may not tell me much. But if it help's you I will. I'll text him now, not sure if he's awake though." 

"Thank you Sapnap." He pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. That didn't help as much as he hoped it would, and it wouldn't have gotten anywhere if he stayed and talked longer. He put his phone on his nightstand and rolled onto his sight, curling into a small ball.

His head hurt, everything was a mess. He could potentially lose his friend, or become more with his friend. Attempt to fall asleep failed, and was only met with images of George each time he shut his eyes. 

It was starting to fall apart and Dream knew it. But he couldn't forget the entire Loverboy situation, that just pointed to the last statement being the truth, if George meant the name in that way and wasn't just fooling around.

That phone call between them felt so unreal to Dream now, as though it hadn't happened. His phone buzzed, then buzzed again and he forced himself to roll to his other side, facing the device that sat upright, shining light each time another notification came through.

Reluctantly he reached for it and faced it towards him, reading the few notifications that had disturbed his thought and troubled sleep attempts. Multiple text's from Sapnap had swarmed his lock screen.

The face ID refused to work in the dark room, so he typed in the password and opened the message chain. The first messages were his name, and the final read;

George told me what the truth and lie were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for it being a bit short. Hope you enjoyed, I'm already working on the next chapter! :)


	5. struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for such the long wait on this chapter. i lost motivation on the book due to having to catch up on school work, as well as take care of my friends and myself. the book lost it's importance to me, but i'm back now! i can't predict how long it will take for the next chapter after this one, but hopefully not as long as it took this one. thank you all for being patient, and enjoy! :)

Orlando Florida, 7:26am, October 27th

The sun had just about finished rising over the horizon, and Dream had watched the entire time as it slowly crept into the sky. His head was sore from the numerous thoughts that had been troubling him for hours.

Sapnap gave in, and told him the truth and lie despite George requesting him not to. 

The exact moment Dream had read the message from his friend, he called right away, desperate for an answer. They spent a few minutes bickering on whether to tell him or not, and when Sapnap caved he completely regretted it.

George didn't want to speak to him. 

Dream was mortified, he hung the phone up right away before giving a response. His heart physically hurt, and he couldn't focus on anything besides the fact he ruined his friendship with George. 

He hadn't meant for it to happen, he didn't even want Sapnap to know about his questionable emotions towards the beloved George. But of course, his big mouth had to say something. And now it was all going downhill. He passed out shortly after the phone call, and woke back up a bit after 6, the sun just about to start rising.

With nothing else to do, he climbed to his roof and watched. He tried to think about other things, like video ideas or fun activities to do with his family the next time he saw them. But every thought led back to George, it was always back to George.

No matter how hard he tried, everything somehow made his mind wonder right back to the very thing he was trying to forget. Sapnap had called him multiple times, and left messages that he didn't care to read. 

Twitter had died down a bit, but not very much. The clip was almost impossible to find, but tweets about what happened still lingered everywhere he looked. 

It wasn't only the fact that George not wanting to talk to him was the truth, but that him falling for Dream was a complete lie. And that stung Dream more than he had expected it would, it felt like a loss of somesort. Not as in losing a sport game, but the loss of something you wanted. 

Like wanting to get a shirt, and then not being able to. Disappointment mixed with the drama just made him feel at total loss. 

Why was he upset though? The same reason that he just didn't want to lose a friend was useless, and it didn't mean anything to him. He didn't believe it a single bit, it lost its affect. 

Dream wanted George to want him. 

He wanted them to be falling for one another.

He wanted the movie type love people adored.

He wanted endless conversations.

He wanted bickering over who loved the other more.

Restless nights because of excitement over seeing one another the next day. 

But all that hope was down the drain, non-existent. The chance of any of those things were slim to none. And that hurt Dream more than anything. 

The sun had passed the horizon fully now, and Dream climbed down off the roof, going to his room where his phone sat buzzing. He stared at it for a long while until finally walking up to it and picking it up.

Sapnap. Of course. 

It wasn't a call, just a flood of text's. He had been spamming for the past twenty minutes according to the notifications, and all of them were mostly his name and random letters except for the first ones sent directly after the call.

He didn't want to answer or listen to his friends silly excuses. He would probably just try and give false reassurance like, "It'll be okay." and "You'll be fine." 

But what place was he in to tell Dream that? To tell him how it will turn out and tell him what he will and won't be? Dream didn't want to hear it, and instead shut his phone off completely. 

The only thing he could think to do as a distraction was play Minecraft, so he sat down at his desk and turned on his pc.

The smp had three people on it, and Dream wasn't taking that risk of it being Sapnap or George, so instead he started spamming random worlds until he got a good seed for a speedrun.

He played recklessly, not as well as he usually would have. It was a horrible silence without his friends in a discord call laughing and talking with him as he sped through the game. 

His stomach felt empty, and he felt as though he was losing his breath. The very thought of George of course overtook him again. There was no escape was there? 

He stood up and knocked the chair over onto the floor, sending Patches running out of the room in surprise. In the burst of anger from built up emotion he slammed his hands down on the desk, and dragged them across it, sending his keyboard, mouse, headset, and random items to the floor as well.

The room slowly became a horrible mess as he tore it apart without a single thought, his dresser knocked over and clothes everywhere, his pc even broken on the floor.

Dream fell onto the bed that had also been destroyed and just screamed, as thought it would solve the entire problem. He just cried out, not in physical pain, but mental and emotional pain. It was a concept somewhat new to him, and he didn't know how to cope. 

He stared at the ceiling and pulled a hand through his tangled hair, silent sobs now escaping his lips and he laid in the now shit show of a room. He didn't know what to do, there was nothing he could do. 

How long even was "a bit"? What if it was a nice way of saying forever, and Dream had just lost his friend for all eternity. 

He didn't even want to think about that, he didn't want to think about anything, but his mind just couldn't stop.

All he could do was cry and beg his mind to leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another shorter chapter. i'm going to hopefully get the next chapter out much sooner than i did this one. hope you all liked this chapter. and im seriously sorry for the long wait<3


	6. i saw sparks

Orlando Florida, 2:34am, October 28th

He hated himself. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and disappear, to completely forget everything happening. The fans had started to become worried when none of the Dream Team had posted anything on twitter- besides asking people to stop spreading the clip- or been active on discord since the incident on stream.

Dream found no reason to care, the fans could worry all they wanted. He had no intention of telling them a single thing that happened. What would he tell them- anyway? "George rejected me before I was even certain of my feelings, and doesn't even want to talk to me anymore."

There was no way.

His phone had continued to buzz throughout the rest of the day, and still went off every now and then as he laid in silence. He was still in the same spot on the bed, he hadn't gotten up since the moment he collapsed down. Patches was curled on his stomach, breathing quietly as she slept.

He longed to have her peace of mind, but of course, that wasn't an option for him. He had to face reality, but he wasn't quiet sure that he could. I mean look at him, he was sprawled across the bed with messed up hair and a tear stained face.

Finally he grabbed his phone, to an incoming message from Sapnap. Of course he avoided looking at it, and instead he went to settings and turned off message notifications, all except for Georges. It would ring his phone no matter what. Dream wanted to have some hope that he'd reach out to him.

After a few moments of staring blankly at his home screen, he finally opened the message app and clicked on Sapnaps name. 

Dream answer the phone.

Come on, just at least tell me your okay.

Please Dream.

Dream

Dream

Dream

And his name just continued. The further he scrolled up, it was all just the same repetition, except for one.

You didn't let me finish. There's more to it. 

He didn't want to hear what else there was. It was final, George didn't give a damn about Dream, at least not in the sense of romance. Dream held back more tears and instead opened twitter, scrolling through the tag, #Dreamfallingforgeorge. It was a horrible idea, but he did so anyway.

One particular tweet caught his eye, a song linked to it. It was captioned: "I saw sparks." 

The replies were filled with people saying how much they loved the song, and that they hoped his and George's friendship was okay. Had they really figured out he was rejected that quickly? Sometimes he hated their fan base being so smart.

Hesitantly he pressed the link, and it brought him to YouTube. After a moment of staring he finally clicked play. Smooth instrumentals flooded his ears, and right away his muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes.

Did I drive you away? I know what you'll say. You say, "Oh, sing one you know." 

Dreams heart lurched, did he drive George away? Was this song linked just to bring him more hurt than he was already enduring? 

But I promise you this. I'll always look out for you. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

He could feel the tears welling in his squeezed shut eyes. His hand tightened around his phone, and the bedsheets. The chorus then rung through his head as he held back more cries, what even was reality anymore? What had it become? 

The other day he was happy with his bestfriends, playing Minecraft and streaming without a care. Now he was sat in pure despair with tears threatening to stream down his face, not just because of a song, but because of how well the lyrics tried ripping him apart.

He wanted to turn the song off, and roll off the bed in hopes of falling endlessly through space, never to be seen again. If only that was an option. The last thing he wanted was to continue to endure his scrambled head and darkened thoughts.

My heart is yours. It's you that I hold on to. Yeah, that's what I'll do.

His breath hitched, and he could no longer refrain himself from crying. It wasn't in his power anymore, and the second he breathed out again the salty liquid began running down his cheeks.

And I know I was wrong. But I won't let you down.

He never wanted to listen to this song again, but he continued listening. The lyrics were too personal to him, he hadn't felt so strongly from a song- well- ever. So many new scenarios and he couldn't handle them all.

The chorus started up again. He knew, he knew he was wrong. He shouldn't have let himself tell Sapnap, especially on stream. Even if they were muted, Sapnap probably would have told George. This was all his fault.

At least he felt as though it was. But it was inevitable, he would have ended up telling George no matter what happened on the stream, even if he didn't tell Sapnap, he would have cracked sooner or later. 

Yeah, I saw sparks.

Yeah, I saw sparks.

The repeated line sent chills down his spine and he shut off his phone, throwing it to the other side of the room. He would never listen to that song again, ever.

Once more he was plunged into a pit of confusion and rapid thinking. The song pulled at his heartstrings more than he had intended it too, pulling away at his feelings as though it was a game.

He saw sparks. Between him and his best friend. He could have sworn that something was there, something more than just regular friendship. But alas, it seemed as if there wasn't. There was nothing, not a single thing between them anymore. Not even regular friendship. It all felt completely gone, a distant memory that he wanted to hold on too as well as forget. 

But he couldn't forget, there was so much to remember. 

He sunk further into his pillow, now petting Patches gently. "What do I do?" He asked the cat, half expecting her to magically start talking. It was a failure, of course. He sighed and looked back up at the ceiling fan. 

Maybe it was worth seeing what he missed, what Sapnap had left to tell him. What else was "to it." But what could possibly be left out? Anything else Sapnap wanted to say was probably bullshit, or it would just be false reassurance. 

Neither of which sounded like something he wanted to hear. But what if it was important? What if this spiraling pit of hurt could have been avoided if he had listened a bit longer? 

With the last sliver of hope he had in him, he got to his feet and carefully walked across his room to find his phone with a crack right down the center of it. "Fuck." He mumbled. returning to his bed. But the crack was the last of his worries.

He reopened his messages with Sapnap, and held his finger over the call button before finally pressing it. His friend picked up right away, "Oh my god your okay!" Dream didn't give a response, instead silence overcame the call, and he was tempted to just hang up. "Look Dream, I'm really sorry. That probably wasn't the answer you wanted. But it isn't the entire answer." 

A fuzzy feeling blossomed in his chest, and that feeling was even more hope growing in him at Sapnaps words. Yet again, he didn't speak though, letting the silence speak for him to urge Sapnap to continue.

"The reason that George doesn't want to speak to you wa-" 

And just like that the call cut out. Dream shot up in bed and shook his phone, it was dead. He looked to his nightstand, the charger wasn't there. Instead it was somewhere in the shit show of his room, thrown around with the rest of his belongings.

He didn't have any energy to get up and search for it, he just wanted to sleep. So he did just that, even though he knew it would worry Sapnap. His head hit the pillow and he closed his eyes, pulling Patches to his chest as he slipped into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me uploading two days in a row   
> anyways- it will start to get happier i promise. the next chapter will turn it around a bit:)


	7. the real truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i finally got the italics here- which will hopefully help. i usually write on wattpad and paste the story here, of course the italics didn't carry over bc i was in HTML text, lol whoops. but i've figured it out now. anyways, enjoy the chapter:)

_Orlando Florida, 3:09pm, October 28th_

Dream sat in silence at his table, a bowl of untouched mac&cheese sat infront of him. He wanted to eat it, mac&cheese was one of his favorite things. But he just couldn't bring himself to. Just smelling it made him sick to the stomach, so instead he pushed it across the table.

All day he had mindlessly stared at his television, flipping through random channels. Nothing amused him or settled the endless thoughts that had completely consumed him. Even in his sleep, he was unable to escape George.

The only thing he dreamt of, was him. Holding him, laughing with him, talking with him, kissing him. _Having_ him.

It made Dream never want to sleep again. His mind taunted him enough throughout being awake, and now he couldn't even sleep to escape his thoughts? It was tormenting, and completely tearing him apart. The simple song played on in his head no matter how many times he sang random tunes to try and drown it out.

He couldn't escape the damned song, it's stupid lyrics. They haunted him no matter what he did, a never ending sting constantly pulling at his heart, slowly eating him alive. It was as though the song was playing with him, using his head as a game. 

But it was just a song? It wasn't a physical being, whoever made the song didn't mean for it to pick apart someone so much. Unless they did. And maybe the fan who tagged Dream in the tweet of the song meant for it too as well. 

It was all too accurate, too real. He didn't want any of it to be real, not the song, not his feelings towards George, and especially not the fallout with his best friend. "Did I drive you away, George?" He whispered to himself, clenching his fists.

A soft meow yanked him from his thoughts and he looked down at Patches who was brushing against his legs. "Hey Patches." He forced a gentle smile and lifted the cat onto his lap, right away she jumped off and ran towards the stairs, up to his bedroom.

It was the one place Dream did not want to be. He still hadn't even started to clean it up, and the day was already over halfway complete. There wasn't anything motivating him to pick up the destroyed room. Except for finding his charger, but he could go without his phone. The only messages he'd have would be from Sapnap anyway.

But that should be enough, shouldn't it? Sapnap was his bestfriend, and there was something he new that Dream should also know. But he had been cut off before he could say it, the 'reason' George didn't want to speak with him. He knew the reason though, and he didn't want to hear it again.

That would just make matters worse, having it rubbed into his face that his finally internally confirmed feelings wouldn't be returned, probably ever. He didn't want to come to terms with that. It wasn't real until he accepted it to be.

But he couldn't just keep ignoring it, and he knew that. He wanted to though, deep down he knew that it was real, that George rejected him full on. It just hurt too much, and he figured denying it would help a bit. It didn't though, it just made his mind more of a mess.

Finally Dream stood, and followed after the molly. As soon as he reached the doorframe of his bedroom, he was tempted to turn and go back downstairs. But Patches sat hopefully on one of the heaps of clothes scattered on the floor, her eyes staring him down.

"What? If you want it cleaned so bad, do it yourself." He glared at the cat, who responded with an angry lash of her tail. Was he really talking to a cat? A fucking cat?

This was it, he thought he'd lost his mind completely as he stood having a stare off with a feline, a house pet. But he was sane, at least somewhat. He stepped into the room, flopping onto the mess of a bed with a sigh. If he was going to speak to the cat, might as well continue.

"I just don't know what to do, Patches. There isn't anything to do. George doesn't want to talk to me, and that's the end of it. I have other friends though, why don't I just speak with them while I wait for George to come back to me? Unless he never comes back."

"It's a strange feeling. I've never really felt love. Or anything in the sorts. It's almost scary, like threatening. If I do something wrong I'll ruin everything. And I have ruined everything, haven't I? He'll find someone else. Someone else that will bring him much more happiness than I ever could. I barely even had a chance, and that small chance I had- I fucked it up. It's all hopeless, there isn't a point. This is why I stayed out of relationships in high school."

"I didn't mean for this to happen Patches. I didn't want any of this. Hell, it all happened before I could even confirm to myself that I liked him. But I guess this was the final push to make me accept it, huh?" He let out a forced, muffled laugh. "He found out in the completely wrong way, I should have been the one to tell him. Face to face. Or at least on my own agenda. I want to forget about it, but I can't. It's like he just overtook part of my brain, and I can't get it back."

Patches sat in the same spot before finally curling up beside Dream on the bed. He began to pet her before finally sitting up. "I'm going to get it back." He stated bluntly, sitting up. "I'm going to get it back." The second time he said it, it was more as if he was trying to convince himself.

Dream got off the bed and began picking clothes up off the floor, trying to make order of the mess. He would get it back.

\--

It was just past 10 by the time the room was completely clean, and Dream finally found his charger. His phone was plugged in on his nightstand while he sat at his desk staring at the broken pc. It had cost him a fortune, and he had broken it.

He had already ordered a new one, he had the money to spare. Most people would spend their riches right away, but he kept to saving it and using it to spoil his family rather than himself. It was one of his top priorities to make sure his family was happy, rather than buying himself stuff he didn't need. 

The second his phone came back to life it was already buzzing, and a major part of Dream wanted to ignore it. He didn't really want to check, but he knew that he couldn't just keep ignoring Sapnap, Sapnap was his best friend, and he didn't do anything wrong for Dream to ignore him over.

With a heavy sigh he stood up, and sat on his bed, picking up his phone. Messages were flooding in from when it had been dead, and new ones were also still exploding his lock screen. All of them were from Sapnap, except for one. He felt his chest tighten, and he fell back onto the bed.

He remained laid down, trying to catch his breath. It seemed like hours had gone by before he finally looked back at his phone, hesitantly opening the messages app.

_We need to talk, Clay._

His stomach knotted, and it felt like it was ripped out of him. He stared at his phone, terrified. He didn't want to be hurt more, he didn't want to talk to George. 

That was a major lie though, wasn't it? He did want to talk to George, just not about what was happening, he wanted to go back to the old times before his sudden emotions sprouted and forced their way out publicly on stream.

If George had reached out to him during the time period they weren't supposed to talk, Dream knew it had to be important. But he wasn't sure if he ready to confront the situation again, to face the problem full front. 

Instead he opened Sapnap's messages, all of which were his name being spammed. He typed a quick response of his phone dying, and instantly received a call. After watching it ring a bit, he accepted.

"Dream! Why the fuck did it take you so long to plug in your phone?" Sapnaps booming voice caused him to flinch and pull the phone away from his ear. 

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find my charger." He mumbled. 

"Oh. Well, I'm not telling you what else there is to it anymore. George will, because it's between you two and I'm not playing messenger. So, go talk to your lover." He hung up.

Dream's heart dropped and it felt like his lungs were caving in. 

_Lover._

_Loverboy._

He instantly pulled George's contact back up, pressing the call button. He listened to the ringing noise for a bit, until finally the call fell silent as his friend picked up. The silence was suffocating to Dream, and even when he opened his mouth to try and speak he couldn't.

They remained quiet for seemingly hours, when it was only a short two minutes. 

"I didn't mean it how you thought I did." George finally spoke. 

"Then how'd you mean it George? Because telling me you don't want to talk to me for 'a bit' without explanation- leaving me to think its _my_ fault? It seems pretty clear how you meant it." Dream retorted, surprising himself with the burst of anger.

"I know, I know. I should've explained. And I'm sorry." 

Dream wanted to hang up and forget about it, now that he heard the voice he had been longing to hear for what felt like forever, he hated it. It caused his stomach to turn and his head to spin. But he wanted an explanation as well, he wanted closure. When he didn't speak up, George continued with a delicate tone.

"The uh- the reason I don't want to talk to you. It isn't because your 'falling' for me. Because I am too, okay? That's the real truth Clay. I just- I don't want to admit it. I don't want to reciprocate your feelings. So I figured pushing you away would help end my feelings, and yours. It was the only thing I could think of." 

They both fell silent again, and Dream was enraged. He had spent so long thinking it was his fault and that it was something he had done. George _let_ him think that too. His method of ending their feelings was only thinking about himself, not Dream. 

"Fuck you George, Fuck you. What the hell? Why? What's wrong with liking one another? Don't want to disappoint mommy and daddy, don't want to be the gay son? You think I _wanted_ to fall for?" As the words left Dream's mouth, he completely regretted them.

"I-" He stammered, and Dream's heart twisted. "Look I said I'm sorry okay? I don't know what else you want from me. You know damn fucking well my parent's are homophobic, why the hell would you even bring that into this? That's a low blow Clay, low fucking blow. I don't need their validation." He choked. 

"I didn't mean it George. I'm sorry." Dream whispered. "Maybe we do need the time apart. But you could have just told me that, you didn't have to send me on some wild mystery quest with a silly child's game. That was fucked up."

"I already said sorry." He stated, Dream could hear sniffling on the other line. "Yeah, maybe we do need time apart, but I don't want time apart. I don't think it will get rid of my feelings for you."

"Then what do we do?" 

"I'm coming to America." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> george: has problem with friend  
> george: i'm coming to your country.  
> i'm excited to write them in person with one another. The story is going to start getting happier, but don't expect it to stay that way. We're only 7 chapters in:).   
> Thank you guys so much for all the support, I really appreciate it. All the kind comment's on my writing make me extremely happy, so thank you. Sometimes I think I'm dreaming. Thinking about the fact people like my writing is baffles me. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 8 will be out soon hopefully<3


	8. welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter came out later than i wanted it too- and it's too short for my liking. but i wanted to get it out so that you guys knew i wasn't making a 1-2 week wait on accident again. im still here.  
> i was having trouble writing this chapter for some reason- so i didn't want to just push it out horribly written.

_Orlando Florida, 9:28am, October 29th_

As soon as George told Dream he was coming to America, he got a horrible feeling in his stomach. Sure, he wanted to see George, but under these circumstances? It just didn't feel right. The rest of the night Dream helped him pick out a flight.

It felt surreal. Dream insisted that if George was coming to see him, then Sapnap had to come as well. They agreed to stay at Dream's house, he had a guest bedroom and a couch, so they would be able to fit. 

He wanted to be excited, happy about seeing his two best friends in person. But he was scared over anything else. The terms they would see each other on were awkward. What if they didn't solve the problem? Would they just spend the time in tension? 

George would be staying for a month. If he was coming down, then he might as well stay longer. Sapnap was also staying the month. They would leave at the end of November. The only thing keeping Dream optimistic about George coming to America, was his birthday.

It was in two days, but he hadn't planned anything big since they were supposed to be across the country. Now he felt the need to put something together. He had already spent most the morning looking at cakes, and different places to go like an aquarium or arcade. Something fun. 

They had gotten him the soonest flight possible- which was tonight at 8. So he would arrive extremely early tomorrow, most likely when it was still dark. Dream figured 5-7. Sapnap was coming later in the day, so he was going to be alone with George.

Of course they hadn't told the fan's, it would just make it a bigger deal than it needed to be. 

Dream spent the entire day watching nonsense on YouTube. Part of him wanted him to text George, in a last attempt to clear up at least some of the tension before they met in person. But he just couldn't. They were going to settle it in person- and he felt if he tried anything more over the phone George would get upset and the situation would be worse. 

The only words they exchanged that day were George telling Dream he was on the plane. His stomach was uneasy, and he felt like he was going to be sick. He was bubbling over the edge with worry and anticipation. 

\--

He was watching spongebob when his phone buzzed with a text from George saying he's here. It was 6:38am, and Dream hadn't even slept. He couldn't, there was no possible way for him too fall asleep.

Slowly he stood from the couch and took a deep breath as a small knock sounded at the door. If he couldn't believe that he was seeing George in person before, he sure has hell could now. The boy he'd been stuck on for days was standing only a feet away from him. 

He walked out from the living room to the front door and hesitated before finally opening it. And there he was met with none other than Georgenotfound. 

"Hey Dream." He smiled. 

"Hey George." He was even prettier in person, and not to mention also very short compared to Dream, but that's besides the point.

"I know we are on weird terms but-" Before Dream could react he was engulfed in a hug from George. "Finally in the same country." 

The tension was still evident between them, but he hugged back. Reality finally began to set in, he was hugging George. He was seeing George in person, face to face. 

"Finally in the same country." Dream laughed a little.

They pulled back and George's face fell serious. "Look, I want to figure out this-" He motioned his finger back and forth between the two of them, "-out, before the rest of the trip okay?"

Dream nodded and led George inside to the guest room where he dropped his stuff, and then they returned to the living room sitting on opposite sides of the couch. "I'm sorry about bringing up your parent's." 

"It's uh- It's fine. You were just mad, and you have every right to still be. I don't not want to have feelings for you because of them, I've moved on from the fact that they wouldn't accept me for it. Even if it hurt's a little- I cant hurt other people because of my own hurt. Pushing you away affected you- probably more than it affected me." 

"Maybe we should just ignore the feelings. We are finally together in person- I don't want to spend it trying to figure out emotions n shit. Which that is harder said than done- I tried and assume you have too. But there isn't a point in taking it any further if neither of us even want the feelings." Dream suggested quietly. 

"Yeah- yeah I guess your right." He paused. "I'm seriously sorry about the game thing. I just didn't want to tell you straight up because I was scared, and I thought it would be a simple fun little joke, but it wasn't. And it didn't even stop any feelings- it just made matters worse."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out two green and blue string bracelets. "So, in attempt to makeup for it, I got us friendship bracelets." He giggled, reaching out to grab Dream's wrist. He slid the multicolored bracelet onto his own arm as well. 

"Oh my! I have to forgive you then." Dream smiled, shoving George's shoulder softly. 

They fell into comfortable conversation about what they could do during the trip, and even planned to scare Sapnap when he got there. Even though the situation felt somewhat settled, Dream's mind wasn't at peace. 

The song was still ringing through his head as he stared into George's eyes, smiling and laughing with the most beautiful person he has ever met. 

It felt so right.

Eventually Dream stood, he was barely able to keep his eyes open even though it was now eight in the morning. He told George to just treat the house like it was his own, and showed him how to work the tv.

After one more small hug to finalize their minds that they were finally with one another in person- not over a discord call- he headed to his room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting somewhere


	9. sunset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sum cute stuff for yall:)

_Orlando Florida, 4:09pm, October 30th_

Dream had woken up around 3, having slept the entire day away. George had come into his room to let him know Sapnap was almost there so that he could put new clothes on and be presentable to meet his friend. 

Although he didn't care much, he changed his clothes anyway and was now stood leaning against the island in his kitchen making a plan with George who was sat across from him. They had thought it through earlier in the morning, but hadn't decided on a final plan.

Their main goal was to make Sapnap at least jump- but wanted him to be terrified as well. 

"I'll open the door, you jump out from the couch. Then I'll hide while he puts his stuff down and scare him again. We have a double chance!" Dream smiled as they discussed.

He couldn't stop trailing off when George spoke, it wasn't just that his voice was mesmerizing or anything, he just focused on other things. Was it George's eyes? Perhaps. 

After their plan was settled, George got into his position and Dream waited in the kitchen patiently- until finally Sapnap texted him: _Here, open the door bitch._

Holding back a laugh he sped-walk to the door, hesitating to giggle before finally opening it. There was Sapnap infront of him for the first time. He was shorter than Dream thought he was- but he wasted no time to engulf him in a hug. 

"Hey pandas." He whispered, tightening his grip. It was much more relaxed than the hug with George. 

"Hey Clay." Sapnap smiled, hugging back before being the first to pull away. "Where's Gogy?" 

"He's in the guest room, he'll be down in a minute. Get your ass inside." Dream led him towards the couch, where George jumped up with a screech. Sapnap shouted fuck and jumped back.

"You little bitch!" He walked around the couch to give his friend a hug. "You don't deserve this hug." 

"Well I'm getting it anyway." 

Dream dropped the plan to scare him a second time, they had gotten enough of a reaction. "The Dream Teams together." He grinned. 

"The Dream Teams together!" George cheered and Sapnap laughed. 

"Its only been multiple years, nothing big at all." He chimed in through his laughter.

"You can explore the house Sapnap- your stuff can go in that big closet in the hallway leading to me and George's rooms. You'll know when you find it- it's completely empty." Dream walked back into the kitchen, going to get a glass of water.

Sapnap nodded and dragged his suitcase along with him down the hall to the right- which led to the garage, laundry room, and the stairs to the second floor. But Dream didn't tell him and let him wonder that direction anyways. 

George followed shortly after him into the kitchen. "I think we should tell the fans. It wouldn't be fair not to. We could take an epic picture of our backs to the camera facing the sun as its setting! We'd be so cool." 

"They wouldn't believe us." Dream chuckled, sipping on the water. "If we face the camera sure. I'll just have to cover my face." 

"Paper plate and sharpie." George smiled as Dream bent down and reached into the cabinet under the isle where most disposable kitchen items were, and George pulled a sharpie from the small cup of writing utensils on the counter beside the fridge. "Do you have tape?"

"I am not taping that to myself! It'll get stuck in my hair!" Dream scoffed, tossing the plates to George in an aggressive playful manner.

"Well then you'll have to hold it up with your hand." He shrugged, sloppily drawing the smile across it. "Get Sapnap."

Dream laughed a bit before setting the water down, Sapnap was back in the living room throwing his own folded blanket over the edge of the couch. "Come on, we are taking a picture. We can all tweet it." 

"Bet!" Sapnap turned and rushed by him into the kitchen, where George now stood at the front door with his shoes already on. Dream followed slower, pulling black converse on. "Can we make ourselves just silhouettes?" 

"I don't care what we do, my face isn't in it either way." Dream shrugged, grabbing the paper plate before following the two outside. "We can do it on the roof, go to the back there's a ladder. I totally don't go up there alone. There's a brick up there that I usually use to lean my phone against so that it doesn't slide." 

They walked around the house and Dream was the first to go up the ladder. "Come on slow pokes! The suns already going down!" 

George was next help, Dream helped him to stand straight. They stood hand in hand for a few moments before Sapnap finally got up, "Break it up lovebirds." She walked right through their hands, "We have pictures to take!" 

All Dreams emotions towards George came flooding back in that moment. He swallowed the lump in his throat and joined his friends where they sat doing random poses infront of George's phone that was leaned against the brick.

"Dream you go in the middle, more infront than us." George directed, "Sit like this." 

Dream did as directed, and next George begun ordering Sapnap in random positions until finally satisfied. He pressed the picture button and scrambled back to his own spot as the timer counted down. The screen flashed white and he crawled forward to look.

"I like it. I'll edit it a bit- make us just black outlines. The sky's pretty though." George gave Sapnap and Dream small glances at the picture. "I'll show you guys when its done, we can post it tomorrow. And if they don't believe us since you cant see our faces, we can go on the discord." 

"Alright. I'm going to take a nap." Sapnap saluted jokingly. 

"The couch pulls out remember? Just don't do it the wrong way- it'll break." Dream added, "I'm watching the rest of the sunset."

Sapnap scaled down the ladder and Dream heard the front door open then close. "Mind if I join?" George spoke up quietly, sitting down beside Dream who's eyes were locked on the horizon.

"Not at all."

They fell into a comfortable silence for about half an hour, making small comments here and there on the different colors plastered across the sky. "I can't ignore them." George whispered. It was the kind of whisper that was meant to be heard, but obvious the person didn't want to say it.

Dream didn't look away from the sun, intent on keeping his gaze steady ahead. "I never could in the first place. But to be fair, I slept most the time you've been here." He joked in attempt to keep the mood from dropping, but it only earned a faint and short laugh.

Silence came over them once more, and Dream felt a new warmth push against his side as George closed the space between them. "Clay?" He mumbled.

"Yes George." Still he refused to look away from the sky. If took one peak at George right now he knew he would break, and completely fall apart. 

"I do really like you." It was barely audible, but Dream caught it. "I understand if you want to keep _trying_ to force our feeling's away, but we both know that isn't going to do anything. I can't not think about you. Its impossible, holding myself to the standard of that isn't going to help me. And I doubt it will help you."

"I really like you too George." Finally he turned and met eyes with George. Those eyes that he loved so much but also never wanted to see again out of pure hatred for caring so much. Caring so much about someone he didn't feel he should even have. "It'd be so risky." He muttered.

"I know, but isn't that what it's about? Having a risk? You take that risk because you care more about the other person than yourself." George shrugged with a faded smile, god he was so cute.

They stared at one another for what felt like forever. "I'd risk so much for you, you have no idea." He sighed, finally breaking the silence.

"Then risk it. Why the hell not? It'll hurt to not do something, so might as well do something even if there's a chance we get hurt down that pathway as well." 

"What if I lose you?" Dream blurted.

"You won't lose me. If we have a problem we can work it out, y'know? I don't want to lose you either." 

The two gradually leaned closer, "Then let's risk it." Dream grinned, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. The space between them completely closed as their lips pressed together.

It felt like pure heaven, this was the one thing Dream had always dreamed of wanting, the one thing that he longed for. Now it was happening, but he was still worried that it wouldn't last. Would the high be worth the fall? Maybe there wouldn't even be a fall.

_Yeah, I saw sparks._

The lyric seemed less haunting now as Dream's lips moved in sync against George's. But it still gave him a pit of anxiety in his stomach that he easily pushed away, there _are_ sparks. 

They finally pulled away, but didn't say a single word. Their positions changes and George was laying between Dream's leg, his head against the taller boys chest as Dream ran his hand through the boys hair, content on watching the sunset finish.

There are sparks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up everyone, lets get this show seriously started.  
> again, thank you so much for the kind words and support. i was smiling so much today reading through comments that i have even already read before- my face hurt. it means more to me than you guys will ever know. thank you very much, im happy you enjoy the story and my writing:)


	10. africa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a happy chapter before anything further happens:)  
> sorry for the wait- again.  
> i've been busy with school and friends recently, so updates may come slower  
> Enjoy!

_Orlando Florida, 10:38am, October 31st_

Dream woke up to his bedroom door being flung open, "Wake up idiot! It's Halloween you aren't spending all day sleeping!" Sapnap's voice felt like it was shattering his eardrums as he groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

He sat up, throwing the pillow at Sapnap, "It's already Halloween? That means Georges birthday is tomorrow." And he still hadn't planned anything. 

"We can worry about that when its actually his birthday. C'mon, get up, we should go to a haunted house tonight!" Sapnap walked into the room and grabbed Dream's wrist, pulling him off the bed.

"Haunted house sounds fun. But it's only-" He looked over to his nightstand table, "-10am, we've got to do something in the mean time and I could've kept sleeping."

"Oh get over yourself, we can order breakfast and watch movies or something. Maybe even mess with the fans in a discord call after we tweet the picture." Sapnap shrugged, disappearing towards the kitchen.

Dream took a moment longer to fully wakeup before following, George sat at the island scrolling through twitter with a cup of coffee in his other hand. "Morning sleeping beauty." He looked up as Dream walked into the kitchen.

"Don't call me that." He mumbled, sitting down beside him.

"Sleeping beauty." Sapnap hummed.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone, "What do you guys want to eat?"

"Just get an Uber to bring McDonalds are something."

They broke off into debate over where to order from, until finally just returning to McDonalds. Everyone wrote down their orders and Dream called.

"While we wait we need to pick out the haunted house- not too scary please." George sat his phone down.

"Halloween Horror Nights- easily. It's probably our best bet." Dream blurted before any other further discussion. 

_a/n - I don't know much about this place- bare with me- some stuff might be wrong._

Sapnap pulled out his phone from his hoodie pocket and typed into his browser. "Oh shit this place looks great. Its got multiple attractions- and plenty of haunted housed." He turned the screen towards George and Dream where a trailer played.

"No way." George shook his head.

"Yes way! Don't be a pussy Gogy." The aforementioned shot him a jokingly nasty look.

"You'll be fine George, lets look through the houses." 

Sapnap changed locations and took Dreams seat next to George, making him move down a chair. They leaned into him, staring intently at the phone screen as he scrolled through each haunted house.

"Depths Of Fear we _have_ to do, and Graveyard Games." Sapnap grinned.

"I'll just get tickets for all of them- and we can pick which ones to do when we get there. I'd say we just get from it opens- till it closes. 6:30pm-2:00am. That way we aren't rushed." Dream pulled up the sight on his own phone as a knock sounded from the front door.

"I'll get it." George jumped up, scurrying towards it. The man aggressively shoved the bag into George's hand- his bad mood and attitude evident as he stormed off towards his car. "Someone's wife cheated on them." He grunted, setting the food on the island.

The three erupted into small comfortable laughter before digging into their food. Dream was excited for tonight- he wasn't usually a big person for haunted houses but going with Sapnap and George made the situation much brighter to him.

While he ate- his mind continuously wondered back to the previous night. They _kissed._ And it wasn't just a quick peck on the lips and move on. 

What where they? 

Dream had no clue what was between him and George anymore- or how their _friendship_ was labeled. They hadn't discussed anything, and went to bed after the sunset had concluded.

Before thinking deeper into it Dream was pulled from his thoughts by the tv turning on at full volume- rapidly silenced. "Whoops, my bad." Sapnap giggled, before falling back onto the couch. "Let's watch some horror movies in the mean time." 

"Alright. I'll run down to the Dollar Tree and get candy. You guys pick out some good ones. and make sure their actually scary please." Dream stood, throwing away the remainder of his breakfast before grabbing his car keys and slipping outside.

\--

It was just turning 5:30 when they finished _"His House."_

During most the movies Sapnap and George were found hiding their faces in Dream's shoulder at each jump scare- and George had his face covered during every part that involved gore. Dream was worried he wasn't going to last through the haunted houses tonight.

"George you look terrified!" Sapnap sat up with a smile. placing the bag of sour patch kids he had on the coffee table.

"Shut up." He grumbled, moving away from Dream in embarrassment. "I'm going to put clothes. We should leave for Horror Nights soon." 

The three stood and stretched, gathering the trash and dishes scattered around. Dream couldn't lie- it was kind of nervous for the attraction. Even though he wasn't easily scared, the trailers seemed pretty horrifying. 

Once everything was cleaned up he headed to his room, throwing on a pair of black jeans and his green smile hoodie over a Vineyards Vines long-sleeve shirt. He debated between sneaker and converse before settling on the second option.

Sapnap and George were already by the time he got back to the kitchen, George only had an off brand long-sleeved shirt on. "Your going to be cold." Dream commented.

"I'll be fine. Lets go."

Instead of pursuing debate the trio headed out to Dream's car- a White Toyota Camry. It was nice, and seemed brand new. The only thing dirty about it was an empty Starbucks cup in the front consoles cup-holder. George got into the passenger seat after winning a game of rock-paper-scissors with Sapnap. 

After the car was started and they were all comfortable inside, Dream flipped the radio on, instantly changing the car to blue tooth. "Don't play something shitty." Sapnap snickered.

Dream shot him a playful glare and handed his phone to George. "Tell him that, not me." They pulled out of the driveway. "What're the fans saying about the picture we tweeted?" 

"Of course they are all freaking out, what else? There's already fanart." He smiled, "I bet their just as happy as we are." 

Before Dream could respond George had finally picked a song, pressing play to prevent his friends conversation. The song buzzed through the car's speaker and Dream instantly knew it. He took a hand off the wheel and turned the volume up.

_I hear the drums echoing tonight~_

"Oh I know this! Turn it up more dickhead!" Sapnap erupted into a wide smile, hitting Dream's shoulder. _(I've had an obsession with this song recently.)_ George reached the volume before Dream, and the speakers fuzzed in protest.

"The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation." Sapnap and George hummed. "I stopped an old man along the way"

"Hoping to find some long forgotten words or ancient melodies." He joined in as they pulled onto the highway.

"He turned to me as if to say, Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you!" George shouted above his friends, his gaze locked on Dream.

"It's gonna take a lot to take me away from you!" Dream chimed happily, glancing between the road and his friend. Sapnap's voice had grown fainter.

"There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!" George giggled.

"I bless the rains down in Africa, gonna take some time to do the things we never had!" The two sang together- their friend sat staring at them with a mischievous grin. 

They continued on the lyrics- Sapnap pitching in periodically. He could tell something was going on between them- it was obvious just by the way their faces brightened up when they made eye contact as they singed their hearts out.

Almost as if they were singing it towards one another. He found enjoyment in the small romantic scene. 

The song came to a close, and by default another song came on next from the YouTube playlist George had chosen from. Wheel In The Sky by Journey now blasted throughout the car. Before everyone could catch their breath they were already set on singing again.

The rest of the car-ride continued on- full of happy smiles and laughs along with occasional smart remarks from Sapnap. Song after song. It overwhelmed Dream with pure joy. 

\--

They pulled into the larger seemingly full parking lot- where it was really just a field with cars struggling to keep order. It was now 7:26- and the boys were bubbling with excitement. Sapnap the most energetic out of all of them. "We are doing Depths of Fear first." He ordered.

"Alright. Your in charge then- lead the way your majesty." Dream grinned. The air was cold- but to their luck a breeze wasn't evident yet.

Once they passed the main entrance, people were crowded everywhere. "We are going to Sprung Tent 2." Sapnap looked from his phone back up.

After a few minutes of wondering- they finally got a worker to direct them the right way. George seemed to be growing increasingly nervous, and Dream was now walking shoulder to shoulder with him in attempt to give him some sort of reassurance.

They waited inside the que before being led down a road that led to the front of Sprung Tent 2 with one other group of people. In total there were eight people. The other group seemed to be around the boys ages.

The road continuously looped around the side of another building none of them knew until they finally reached the façade, which was a giant vault that said _Fathamcorp._ They hesitated before following the other group into the vault. Upon entry they were blasted with air- and met with a series of screens detailing weird creatures.

George now had his arms wrapped around Dream's waist- his face planted in his shoulder, just barely peering at what was going on.. After a second he put his arm around George's shoulder, "You'll be okay."

Sapnap laughed at the two, "Oh c'mon Gogy." 

Before a remark could be shot back the video played. The captain of the mining area talked about the Mouthbrooders- how he killed one, how they spit acid in peoples faces to lay their eggs, how they possibly killed an employee named Sarah, and how there are more then one.

A countdown until implosion sounded, caused George to jump a bit. Dream instantly became protective over the smaller boy, tightening his grip. The captain says that they need to escape- and then is attacked by an infected miner. 

The group of eight walked onward into the base- greeted with a Mouthbrooder who's lower half of its body is cut off- hanging over a pool of water as water drips down from its torso. George's face was already tucked into Dreams shoulder completely now- barely looking at anything.

It was insanely loud- and lights were flashing everywhere.

Sapnap looked anything _but_ scared.

They walk past a corpse lying on a table- green eggs spilling out from its chest. As everyone was focused on the corpse- a Mouthbrooder jumped out on their left. Sapnap and Dream flinched- and the group infront screamed along with George. 

Before they could recover another- smaller- Mouthbrooder made its presence clear to the right of them. That was the end of the just first room- and George was already whispering reassurance to himself.

The next room contained an elevated platform, where a Mouthbrooder was placed beside a corpse. George peaked out from Dream's shoulder to glance at it. After that, the group entered a room where an infected miner shoved their arm through a victim's mouth.

The fake sight made Dreams stomach twist- meanwhile Sapnap was intrigued, purely entertained by the sight. Next they all entered a smaller room- where an infected miner started attacking from two different areas from elevated holes in the wall. 

Each jump scare forced George closer and closer to Dreams side. 

The following room was a med bay. Before much observation a stilt walking Mouthbrooder ran down the hallway, quickly followed by an infected miner jumping out next to him- only sending more shouts through the crowd. Further into the room, they encountered a miner whose face was burned off- and a security guard who escorted them into the direction of the escape pods.

Sapnap seemed to be having the time of his life, giggling every time George squealed. It earned him multiple kicks to the shin. 

Lights flashed everyone- and they thought the attraction was coming to an end- but were quickly proved wrong as a Mouthbrooder jumped out from behind a lift, spraying acid in the guards face. The group then entered a room with flowing water on the left side, and a Mouthbrooder on the right.

As the room came to a close they witnessed a corpse on a ladder- and a Mouthbrooder jumping out from a dropping panel across from the body. George was now muttering begs to Dream that he wanted to leave. 

Maybe a haunted house wasn't a great idea.

He lowered his head and whispered to his friend, "It's all fake okay? I don't think we can exit before it's over. Just a little bit longer- hang in there." 

Dream didn't pay attention to the remainder of the attraction- busy comforting George. He finally caught his attention when they entered the fourth escape pod- only to conclude it was broken. Bunches of eggs hung on the ceiling, and all of the chairs were filled with infected corpses. 

They walk back into a different room as the implosion is about to occur. 

After a few more jump scares- they finally exit the house.

"That was amazing!" Sapnap beamed, a smile glued on his face.

"I'm going to be sick." George stammered pulling away from Dream.

"Wow wow-" Dream quickly returned to his side. Leading him off the main pathway towards a collection of bushes. "And it was good- Sapnap. They did a nice job." 

"Are we still doing Graveyard Games next-?" He questioned, glancing down at George who was huddled against Dream- he looked like he was holding back puke.

"Yeah yeah- just let me calm down first." George mumbled, "I need to sit down." The trio finished exiting the attraction, coming up on multiple benches. George collapsed onto one immediately, Dream sitting down beside him slower. "That was amazing." He commented, looking towards Sapnap. "I won't lie, it was good. I know it's fake but I was terrified." 

They broke off into small talk about it before Sapnap announced he need to find a restroom. The other two remained on the bench. Dream noticed George's random shivers, and pushed him away gently to pull his hoodie off.

"Your not going to be terrified and cold- put this on." Before George could argue Dream was already blurting out shushes.

Reluctantly he pulled the hoodie over his head, and leaned back against Dream. "Thank you."

The two talked quietly as they waited for Sapnap- and headed off to Graveyard Games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a longer chapter this time. hope you enjoyed!  
> if you guys wanna check me out on tiktok: @churchhprime - i'll probably post stuff on their about Sparks:)


	11. birthday boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait, i'll explain at the end of chapter:)

_Orlando Florida, 11:24pm October 31st._

They were rushing out of the car as soon as it was put into park. After finishing the attraction they wanted to go to, Sapnap and Dream brought George home and went back out to the store to pick up stuff for his birthday.

Nothing specific was planned except for ice skating, and the rest would be up to George. They were carrying in a circular ice-cream cake with "Happy Birthday" sloppily written across it, as well as multiple balloons and confetti poppers and other random items. All from the 24/7 dollar store, and the cake from the 24/7 grocery store that was pretty far from Dream's house.

Dream had also ran into the alcohol store, just getting a bottle of vodka. He had gotten it while George was with them, afraid that the store would close by the time they had George home and were back at the store, so he got it early.

Sapnap wasn't of age to drink, but he knew that didn't matter a single bit to the teenage boy. They had all gotten drunk multiple times on call before. 

Once they got inside, George had the tv unnecessarily loud, some random movie that Dream didn't recognize on the screen. "Welcome home!" He shouted.

"Thanks." Dream dumped everything onto the island, Sapnap putting the cake in the freezer. The balloons got clipped to the chairs, and the two began pulling stuff out of bags. 

George walked into the kitchen, "Holy shit, you guys went overboard." He giggled, leaning over the island to rest his head in his palms. 

"Nothing wrong with that." Sapnap huffed, "Now go upstairs, we'll call you down when everything's ready. Probably around eleven fifty." George mumbled something inaudible and straightened himself, wondering up the stairs. 

"Can you get the scissors from the drawer next to the sink?" Dream asked as he struggled to tear open a pack of colorful confetti paper. 

Sapnap nodded and handed them to Dream. "So, care to tell me what's up between you and George?" 

Dream froze. "What do you mean?"

"Excuse me? Are you going to play dumb? First you admit to possibly liking him, then he pulls some weird game shit on you which sent you into a pit of pure sadness and you refused to answer me, then you took literal _hours_ to find a phone charger. You didn't tell me anything that happened after he told you what he actually meant, and just ordered me to come to your house. I can tell somethings up just by the way you look at one another." Sapnap rambled, stringing paper streamers from the ceiling with tape. 

"I'm sorry Sapnap. I can't give you a straight answer on what's happening between us, because I don't even know. We kissed, I can tell you that much. Watching the sunset when you went back inside. But we haven't established anything." Dream cut into the plastic, scattering the confetti around the island. 

"Oh? Well, do you _want_ something to be established?" He pushed. 

"Yes. I do. I'm just not sure it would be the best idea. But based of the shared words during the sunset leading to the kiss, I don't think he cares if its a bad idea or not." Dream blinked slowly, falling into comfort of the memory of his lips against Georges. 

"Well then go for it! What better day to ask him to be your boyfriend than his birthday?" Sapnap gave Dream a hard pat on the shoulder.

Dream only shrugged, and continued setting up the decorations in the kitchen. Eleven fifty five rolled around faster than they planned, and they were rushed around now trying to make sure it was all perfect. Once the cake was set on the island with the alcohol, they called for George to come back down. 

As George approached the kitchen the two quickly shut off the lights, lighting the candles on the cake. "George is gonna be so old." Sapnap snickered, nudging his friend playfully. Dream pulled a party hat over the brunette's head, and tossed one to Sapnap.

"Oh shut up." George giggled, sliding into the chair infront of the cake. Dream and Sapnap sat on either side of him as they stared intently at the clock on the oven. Within a few moments it hit twelve and the two blew into their blowout noisemakers.

"Happy birthday old man!" Dream cheered.

"Happy birthday George poo!" 

"Thank you." George laughed along with his friends before finally blowing out the candles. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets drink!" 

\---

It was just past two thirty in the morning, and all three boys laid in different spots around the living room in laughing fits over things that weren't even funny. Dream was so happy that his friends were finally in the same state as him, and he couldn't have asked for any other way to spend his time than with them.

Walking On Sunshine began playing from YouTube on the TV, the playlist had been going for just over an hour, and they had sung there hearts out to multiple songs. Dream shoved himself up from the couch, stumbling to where George sat in the armchair. 

He pulled the brunette up and twirled him, fighting to stay on their feet as they danced horribly around the living room. Sapnap laid on the floor infront of the tv laughing at the two's horrid movements. "Walking on sunshine, woahh!" They all hummed, voices cracking left and right from being worn out.

George and Dream forced Sapnap to his feet, dragging him along with them as they moved around, swaying along to the beat. "Walking on sunshine! Woahh! Walking on sunshine! Woah! Its time to feel good, hey!" 

Nearing the end of the song they began tripping over one another, collapsing to the ground in a heap of squeals and giggles. Laughter filled the air as they all doubled over themselves- holding their stomachs in the fit of laughter. 

"I think I'm going to sleep. Both of you out of the living room." Sapnap stumbled up from his spot on the floor, flopping onto the couch without caring to unfold it into a bed.

George and Dream continued their laughter, struggling to keep the noise to a minimum as they stammered to their feet, creeping towards their own rooms. "Wait, George, I need to talk to you before you go to sleep." He grabbed his friends wrist and pulled the brunette into his own room.

They fell onto the bed, staring blankly at the dark ceiling. "I know this probably isn't the best thing to do drunk, but I honestly don't care. I'm close enough to sober." Dream took a heavy breath.

"Oh c'mon, you can't just go silent. You gotta tell me know." George rolled onto his side, facing Dream as he poked at the dirty-blondes cheeks. "Dreammmm." 

"George." Dream also turned to his side, locking eyes with his friend. "The kiss." He started, fighting for the right words. This definitely wasn't the best thing to do drunk, especially when he had no clue what to say. 

"The kiss, what about it?" George smiled.

"We said we'd risk it. So, I have a very important question." 

"Mhm?" 

"Will you- would you like to be-" Dream paused, "George, would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

The instant smile on his face gave Dream a fluttering feeling in his chest, and before an answer was giving George had his lips against Dreams. They were both smiling widely into the kiss, making it all the better.

George pulled away, piping up in giggles, "Yes, I will be your boyfriend. But only if you buy me ice cream." He grinned, pressing their foreheads together as they laid in the bed.

"I'll buy you ice cream." Dream laughed. Patches had now leapt onto the bed, placing herself right between their faces best she could. 

The two complained in protest, but refused to make her move. George didn't get back up to go to his own room, and instead remained in the bed with Dream. 

The feeling of pure euphoria was almost overwhelming to Dream. He couldn't believe it.

These next days were going to be great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi everyone! thank you so much for all the support on this story, it means so much to me. im glad you all enjoy it.  
> i took a while to publish this chapter due to personal reasons between me and someone close to me. and while there are still major complications between me and that person, i am going to try and continue working on Sparks.  
> this story has personal connection to me and his relationship, so updates are going to be extremely slowed. the next chapter may not be out for weeks. i tried to leave this chapter at the best, and least-cliffhanger type ending that i could to spare you all a harder wait.  
> again, i am very sorry for all the inconvenience. love you all very much, thank you for the support<3

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I do not intend to follow the exact things that happened in real life during this time period. So most things that happened during the period of this book wont actually be in the book if that makes sense.


End file.
